nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Minnie Canoozle
Minnie/Vinnie Canoozle is a character role-played by spicybackpain. Background Information Minnie/Vinnie Canoozle is the CEO "Meet Our New CEO: Minnie Canoozle!" - Weazel News of Weazel News, and a very weird person. Canoozle believes that they are a clone who was ejected from the cloning vat too soon and thrown into the ocean, where they crawled out and started a life in Los Santos. In reality, they just have amnesia, and no clue what their past is like. When they ended up on the shores of Los Santos, that was the story their mind concocted. General Description Canoozle found their way in with [[James Tinklebottom|'James Tinklebottom']],''' and became a news reporter for '''Weazel News. However, Canoozle wound up enjoying taking videos of animals, rather than the action of Los Santos. Canoozle used to use the appearance of a male - going by Vinnie. However, they realized when using the appearance of a female (as a disguise from James Tinklebottom and the police) that they actually looked better as a female. They came to the conclusion that they were female the whole time, and just never understood what genitals were. Canoozle takes the appearance of both Minnie and Vinnie, varying on a day to day basis. Nooz For several months, Canoozle worked very hard at getting the news up and running, and filmed several episodes of Canoozle Club Nooz and Weazel News around the city. These were met with both acclaim and scorn, putting Canoozle on the receiving end of threats and abuse. * April 13th - Weazel News Broadcast "April 13th - Weazel News Broadcast" * March 28th - Canoozle Club Nooz "March 28th - Canoozle Club Nooz" * March 23rd - Canoozle Club Nooz "March 23rd - Canoozle Club Nooz" * March 9th - Canoozle Club Nooz "March 9th - Canoozle Club Nooz" * February 2nd - Canoozle Club Nooz "Feb 2nd - Canoozle Club Nooz" * January 24th - Canoozle Club Nooz "Jan 24th - Canoozle Club Nooz" Criminal Record * Battery x1 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x2 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x3 * Failure to use Turn Signal x1 * False Reporting x1 * Joyriding x4 * Kidnapping x1 * Non-functional Vehicle x1 * Reckless Driving x2 * Reckless Evading x3 * Resisting Arrest x1 * Second Degree Speeding x1 * Tampering With a Vehicle x2 * Trespassing x1 * Vandalism x1 Relationships James Tinklebottom Canoozle used to be in good standing with James Tinklebottom, before the Gnome Manifesto was put out under their name. After that, the duo's relationship became strained, ending in Tinklebottom shooting Canoozle. "Minnie VS Tinklebottom" Canoozle retaliated by taking various photos of a fake James Tinklebottom doing scandalous things, and posting it on the Weazel News website. Alabaster Slim Wanting to expand into television production, Canoozle teamed up with Alabaster Slim to film a talk show, "Da Talk, Bitch!" The filming of the pilot was interrupted by James Tinklebottom, who had to be forcibly removed from the studio several times. Although the pilot was well received by associates of Canoozle and Slim, it failed to gather any sort of funding, and further episodes were cancelled. "Da Talk, Bitch!" - Pilot Episode Kael Soze Canoozle and Soze are at odds, after Soze antagonized Canoozle following the Gnome Manifesto. "The End of Vinnie Canoozle" Canoozle retaliated by putting out an article calling Soze's mustache "The Worst in Los Santos". "Officer Soze Wins “Worst Mustache” Award" - Weazel News References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Male